harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter art
The American editions of the ''Harry Potter'' series, published by Scholastic, contained chapter illustrations by Mary GrandPré. ''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' PS-Chapter-0.png Castle.jpg PS-Chapter-1.png|Chapter 1 TheBoyWhoLived.jpg PS C1.jpg PS-Chapter-2.png|Chapter 2 PS C2.jpg PS-Chapter-3.png|Chapter 3 C03-the-letters-from-no-one.jpg PS C3.jpg PS-Chapter-4.png|Chapter 4 KeeperKeys.jpg PS C4.jpg PS-Chapter-5.png|Chapter 5 C05-Diagon-alley.jpg PS C5.jpg PS-Chapter-6.png|Chapter 6 Chocolate Frog Cards book.jpg PS C6.jpg PS-Chapter-7.png|Chapter 7 Peeves01.jpg PS C7.jpg PS-Chapter-8.png|Chapter 8 PS C8.jpg PS-Chapter-9.png|Chapter 9 PS C9.jpg PS-Chapter-10.png|Chapter 10 TrollClub.jpg PS C10.jpg PS-Chapter-11.png|Chapter 11 C11-quidditch.jpg PS C11.jpg PS-Chapter-12.png|Chapter 12 PS C12.jpg PS-Chapter-13.png|Chapter 13 C13-nicolas flamel.jpg PS C13.jpg PS-Chapter-14.png|Chapter 14 PS C14.jpg PS-Chapter-15.png|Chapter 15 PS C15.jpg PS-Chapter-16.png|Chapter 16 PS C16.jpg PS-Chapter-17.png|Chapter 17 TwoFaces.jpg PS C17.jpg HarryBench.jpg|Chapter 1 CS C1.jpg Dobby-illustration.jpg|Chapter 2 CS C2.jpg FlyingFord.jpg|Chapter 3 CS C3.jpg LockhartGilderoy.JPG|Chapter 4 C04--at-flourish-and-blotts.jpg CS C4.jpg CS C5.jpg|Chapter 5 BabyMandrake.JPG|Chapter 6 CS C6.jpg| RonSlugs.jpg|Chapter 7 CS C7.jpg CS C8.jpg|Chapter 8 CS C9.jpg|Chapter 9 Normal cos chp10.jpg|Chapter 10 10. The Rogue Bludger.jpg|Chapter 10 CS C11.jpg|Chapter 11 PotterGoyle.jpg|Chapter 12 CS C12.jpg Dwarf.jpg|Chapter 13 CS C13.jpg CS C14.jpg|Chapter 14 AragogSpider.jpg|Chapter 15 CS C15.jpg CS C16.jpg|Chapter 16 Fang and diary.jpg|Chapter 17 CS C17.jpg DumbledoreSword.jpg|Chapter 18 Sword.jpg CS C18.jpg PA Title Page.jpg Books chapterart poa 01.jpg|Chapter 1 PA C2.jpg|Chapter 2 PA C3.jpg|Chapter 3 PA C4.jpg|Chapter 4 PA C5.jpg|Chapter 5 C06--talons-and-tea-leaves.jpg|Chapter 6 PA C6.jpg Boggart.jpg|Chapter 7 PA C7.jpg PA C8.jpg|Chapter 8 PA C9.jpg|Chapter 9 Search logo.png|Chapter 10 PA C10.jpg PA C11.jpg|Chapter 11 PA C12.jpg|Chapter 12 PA C13.jpg|Chapter 13 Grudge.jpg|Chapter 14 PA C14.jpg PA C15.jpg|Chapter 15 PA C16.jpg|Chapter 16 PA C17.jpg|Chapter 17 PA C18.jpg|Chapter 18 PA C19.jpg|Chapter 19 PA C20.jpg|Chapter 20 C21--hermiones-secret.jpg|Chapter 21 PA C21.jpg Owlpost.jpeg|Chapter 22 PA C22.jpg GF 1.jpg|Chapter 1 GF 2.jpg|Chapter 2 Normal gof chp03.jpg|Chapter 3 GF 4.jpg|Chapter 4 Billandcharlie.jpg|Chapter 5 GF 5.jpg GF 6.jpg|Chapter 6 GF 7.jpg|Chapter 7 GF 8.jpg|Chapter 8 GOF chapter 09 BW.jpg|Chapter 9 GF 9.jpg GF 10.jpg|Chapter 10 GF 11.jpg|Chapter 11 GF 12.jpg|Chapter 12 Mad Eye Moody.jpg|Chapter 13 C13--mad-eye-moody.jpg GF 13.jpg GF 14.jpg|Chapter 14 Ship.jpg|Chapter 15 GF 15.jpg GF 16.jpg|Chapter 16 GF 17.jpg|Chapter 17 GF 18.jpg|Chapter 18 GF 19.jpg|Chapter 19 Accio-mgp.jpg|Chapter 20 GF 20.jpg Books chapterart gof 21.jpg|Chapter 21 GF 21.jpg Bill fleur.jpg|Chapter 22 GF 22.jpg GF 23.jpg|Chapter 23 HP4-c24.JPG|Chapter 24 GF 24.jpg GF 25.jpg|Chapter 25 GF 26.jpg|Chapter 26 GF 27.jpg|Chapter 27 Winky.jpeg|Chapter 28 GF 28.jpg GF 29.jpg|Chapter 29 GF 30.jpg|Chapter 30 GF 31.jpg|Chapter 31 GF 32.jpg|Chapter 32 GF 33.jpg|Chapter 33 GF 34.jpg|Chapter 34 GF 35.jpg|Chapter 35 GF 36.jpg|Chapter 36 C37--the-beginning.jpg|Chapter 37 GF 37.jpg Books chapterart ootp 01.jpg|Chapter 1 Hydrangea.jpg Books chapterart ootp 02.jpg|Chapter 2 C03--the-advance-guard.jpg|Chapter 3 Books chapterart ootp 03.jpg 12GrimmauldPlaceElfHeads.jpg|Chapter 4 Books chapterart ootp 04.jpg Books chapterart ootp 05.jpg|Chapter 5 Kreacher - illustration.jpg|Chapter 6 Books chapterart ootp 06.jpg Fountain of magical brethren.jpg|Chapter 7 Books chapterart ootp 07.jpg Books chapterart ootp 08.jpg|Chapter 8 Ron prefect.jpg|Chapter 9 Books chapterart ootp 09.jpg Books chapterart ootp 10.jpg|Chapter 10 Sorting Hat 1995.jpeg|Chapter 11 Books chapterart ootp 11.jpg Umbridge 002.jpg|Chapter 12 Books chapterart ootp 12.jpg Harry Potter's scar on his right hand.jpg|Chapter 13 Books chapterart ootp 13.jpg Sirius floo powder.jpg|Chapter 14 Books chapterart ootp 14.jpg C15--the-hogwarts-high-inquisitor.jpg|Chapter 15 Books chapterart ootp 15.jpg Books chapterart ootp 16.jpg|Chapter 16 Books chapterart ootp 17.jpg|Chapter 17 Books chapterart ootp 18.jpg|Chapter 18 Books chapterart ootp 19.jpg|Chapter 19 OOTP chapter 20 BW.jpg|Chapter 20 Books chapterart ootp 20.jpg Books chapterart ootp 21.jpg|Chapter 21 Books chapterart ootp 22.jpg|Chapter 22 Books chapterart ootp 23.jpg|Chapter 23 GrimmauldPlace1995.jpg|Chapter 24 Books chapterart ootp 24.jpg HarryChoValentine.jpg|Chapter 25 OP 25.jpg Books chapterart ootp 26.jpg|Chapter 26 Books chapterart ootp 27.jpg|Chapter 27 Books chapterart ootp 28.jpg|Chapter 28 Books chapterart ootp 29.jpg|Chapter 29 Grawp.gif|Chapter 30 Books chapterart ootp 30.jpg Books chapterart ootp 31.jpg|Chapter 31 Books chapterart ootp 32.jpg|Chapter 32 Books chapterart ootp 33.jpg|Chapter 33 Books chapterart ootp 34.jpg|Chapter 34 Bk5ch35.jpg|Chapter 35 Books chapterart ootp 35.jpg Books chapterart ootp 36.jpg|Chapter 36 Books chapterart ootp 37.jpg|Chapter 37 Books chapterart ootp 38.jpg|Chapter 38 Books chapterart hbp 01.jpg|Chapter 1 10 Downing Street Portrait.jpg Books chapterart hbp 02.jpg|Chapter 2 Books chapterart hbp 03.jpg|Chapter 3 Horace Slughorn from the books.jpg|Chapter 4 Books chapterart hbp 04.jpg Fleurburrow.jpg|Chapter 5 Books chapterart hbp 05.jpg Books chapterart hbp 06.jpg|Chapter 6 Books chapterart hbp 07.jpg|Chapter 7 Tonks-Patronus.jpg|Chapter 8 Books chapterart hbp 08.jpg C09-the-half-blood-prince.jpg|Chapter 9 Books chapterart hbp 09.jpg Gaunt.jpg|Chapter 10 Books chapterart hbp 10.jpg Books chapterart hbp 11.jpg|Chapter 11 Books chapterart hbp 12.jpg|Chapter 12 Tomriddleleven.jpg|Chapter 13 Books chapterart hbp 14.jpg|Chapter 14 Books chapterart hbp 15.jpg|Chapter 15 HBP chapter 16 BW.jpg|Chapter 16 Books chapterart hbp 16.jpg HBP chapter 17 BW.jpg|Chapter 17 ApparitionClass.jpg|Chapter 18 Books chapterart hbp 18.jpg Books chapterart hbp 19.jpg|Chapter 19 Books chapterart hbp 20.jpg|Chapter 20 Hepzibah Smith.jpg HepzibahSmith.png Books chapterart hbp 21.jpg|Chapter 21 C22-after-the-burial.jpg|Chapter 22 Aragog2.jpg Books chapterart hbp 22.jpg Books chapterart hbp 23.jpg|Chapter 23 Books chapterart hbp 24.jpg|Chapter 24 Books chapterart hbp 25.jpg|Chapter 25 Books chapterart hbp 26.jpg|Chapter 26 HPBChapterImage.jpg|Chapter 27 Books chapterart hbp 27.jpg Snape AvKe.jpg|Chapter 28 Books chapterart hbp 28.jpg C29-the-phoenix-lament.jpg|Chapter 29 Books chapterart hbp 29.jpg Hbp30.jpg|Chapter 30 White Tomb.jpg Books chapterart hbp 30.jpg Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 00).jpg Nagini voldemort.jpg|Chapter 1 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 01).jpg Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 02).jpg|Chapter 2 DH Chapter 6 art.jpg|Chapter 3 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 03).jpg Seven Potters.jpg|Chapter 4 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 04).jpg Books chapterart dh 05.jpg|Chapter 5 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 05).jpg Weasleyghoul.jpg|Chapter 6 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 06).jpg DH chapter 07 BW.jpg|Chapter 7 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 07).jpg Weddingdisrupted.jpg|Chapter 8 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 08).jpg TottenhamCourtRoad.jpg|Chapter 9 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 09).jpg Marauders1997.jpg|Chapter 10 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 10).jpg Remuslupin DH.jpg|Chapter 11 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 11).jpg UndetectableExtensionCharm.jpg|Chapter 12 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 12).jpg Moody eye.jpg|Chapter 13 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 13).jpg Dh.c14-the-thief.jpg|Chapter 14 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 14).jpg 15. The Goblin's Revenge.jpg|Chapter 15 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 15).jpg Godric's Hollow.jpg|Chapter 16 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 16).jpg BathildasSecretchapterpicUS.jpg|Chapter 17 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 17).jpg DH chapter 18 BW.jpg|Chapter 18 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 18).jpg Silverdoe.jpg|Chapter 19 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 19).jpg Books chapterart dh 20.jpg|Chapter 20 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 20).jpg Books chapterart dh 21.jpg|Chapter 21 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 21).jpg Potterwatch.jpg|Chapter 22 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 22).jpg BellatrixHermioneDH.jpg|Chapter 23 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 23).jpg Books chapterart dh 24.jpg|Chapter 24 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 24).jpg Books chapterart dh 25.jpg|Chapter 25 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 25).jpg Gringotts entrance.jpg|Chapter 26 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 26).jpg Books chapterart dh 27.jpg|Chapter 27 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 27).jpg Books chapterart dh 28.jpg|Chapter 28 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 28).jpg Neville battered.jpg|Chapter 29 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 29).jpg Books chapterart dh 30.jpg|Chapter 30 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 30).jpg The Battle of Hogwarts.jpg|Chapter 31 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 31).jpg The Elder Wand.jpg|Chapter 32 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 32).jpg The Prince's Tale.jpg|Chapter 33 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 33).jpg The Forest Again.jpg|Chapter 34 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 34).jpg Books chapterart dh 35.jpg|Chapter 35 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 35).jpg HagridSad.jpg|Chapter 36 Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 36).jpg Books chapterart dh 37.jpg|Epilouge Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 37).jpg